Masala
Please don't steal the coding!! |-| Main= __NOEDITSECTION__ Masala belongs to me, Marbles! Please don't use her without permission! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOTTA FIX THIS DANG UNGLY CODING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :A P P E A R A N C E * pinks and oranges * saturated colors * regular body type, but a little bit chubby * smells of burnt papers and spices * looks friendly, but uptight kind of face okay so im working on this you wee lads because i dont want them to be deleted!!!! i will have to work on them after thie school year but its gonna be wonderful i hope so OOOOOGHHGHG anyhoo i dunno what im going with this. uhhhh SNOOTY LOOKING!!!!! pink is his color because yes i love pink, what of it!!!! looks unkind with a kind of resting furious face. probably your crush in biology who sits three chairs from you whos really good at their homework. im repeating myself because im a foole. :P E R S O N A L I T Y * not. very friendly actually * does put themselves on a high pedestal * because of this ego, it kind of clashes with the more modest lightwings * desperately wants friends, but doesnt want to show that kind of. weakness * loves to cook in his spare time * really lonely, but afraid of getting hurt masala is the kid who tries too hard at school because its pretty much the only thing hes good at. a rep in the circle because she likes political stuff so she thinks she'll good. again other lightwings are modest but masala? full of themselves. but yknow its hard to put yourself on a pedestal when you dont really feel like you deserve to, you know? the praise of others makes it feel Validated and to be honest it really craves it :A B I L I T I E S * marvelous cook * very knowledgeable * doesnt go above and beyond, really * she likes to write LIKES TO COOK IM REPEATING. good at negotiating i guess. manages to get on Everyone's Nerves because of their weird falsely pompous attitude because thats a super power. no matter how nice you are, you CANNOT for the life of you be like "this is fine" you're at LEAST thinking "god he sucks. what a jerk sandwich!!!!!" :History * AAAAAAUGHGHHGGHGH i dont know what to put, probably a normal childhood as most kids but like. in a prestiougisogsogu family so a lot of things were expected. really REALLY smart when they were liddle. like the kid whos Super Good at everything and knew all the math problems. a lot of expectations was put on him and he was stressin dawg!!!! in the name of my dog what am i doing. im trying bro. anyway. i dunno why but sometimes you just feel like youre not good enough even though everything you do is Perfect. so that makes you feel angry. and probably you have no friends because youre just so smart and focused on homework that you dont know how to socialize so you just end up being a jerk. the end!!! no happy endings. yet >:) |-| Gallery= masala ref.png|Reference pink dog by enigma.png|enigamgmgmgmgm Category:Females Category:LightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary